


Stealing Hearts and Running Off

by barrylen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Facials, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Linda Park/Iris West, Pickpocketing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, uncut!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: It's just Barry's luck that he runs into Leonard Snart in the bathroom of a club Iris had dragged him to.It's just Leonard's luck that Barry Allen is probably the worst pickpocketing target in all of history.





	Stealing Hearts and Running Off

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Ready For It?" 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading <3

Barry was pretty sure that his night would be a lot more productive if he'd stayed home and caught up on various television shows. Instead, he'd let himself be persuaded by Iris to join her on a night out at a club she'd wanted to try. It was just his luck that the club was a bust—the music was too loud and the drinks sucked, and there were only few people milling around since the night was still early.

Also, he hadn't expected Iris to bring Linda, of all people. The two were having the time of their lives, alternating between doing shots at the bar and dancing with each other on the nearly empty dancefloor. Barry yawned and watched them from the corner of his eye while sitting in an empty booth next to the bar, beer on the table in front of him.

Halfway through his beer, he realized that Iris probably had just brought him as some kind of proxy in case the evening didn't work out as well as she wished; the longer he watched her and Linda, the more it looked like a date. Barry tried not to dwell on the fact that two people he'd dated—well, in Iris' case, almost dated—looked like they were well on the way to dating each other.

After finishing the beer, he made his way to the bathroom, shaking his head and smiling despite himself. The bathroom was much quieter, walls and door apparently thick enough to muffle the noise of the music outside.

He relieved himself at the urinals and went over to the sink to wash his hands. He was just about to turn on the faucet when the bathroom door opened behind him. Barry glanced up at the mirror above the sink more out of habit than curiosity, and abruptly froze when he saw who'd entered the bathroom. _Shit_.

Leonard Snart.

Barry probably should have expected him to frequent clubs like these; they seemed just his type.

"My, look who we have here," Leonard drawled, his expression awfully delighted, and closed the door behind him. "The scarlet speedster."

Barry just shot him an annoyed look in the mirror, opting to ignore him. He received a raised eyebrow in reply. When Barry saw that Leonard walked towards the urinals, he moved to turn on the faucet almost frantically. Despite the sound of running water, he could still hear Leonard unzip his pants. Jesus. Focusing on the sink before him, he washed his hands and tried not to notice that in his peripheral vision, he could see Leonard tip his head back while urinating, and then the unmistakable motion of him shaking off his cock.

Barry turned off the faucet and scowled, suddenly feeling annoyed for no particular reason. He reached for the paper towels, desperate for something to do that wasn't unconsciously seeking out Leonard with his eyes, hyperaware of the presence of the other man in the room.

He almost jumped when he felt Leonard crowd into his space, reaching for the soap. One of his hands brushed Barry's side when he pulled back. Tensing up, Barry took a few steps back in the direction of the door—he wasn't quite ready to leave yet, though.

He granted himself a few milliseconds to just look at Leonard. As usual, he was clad in all black, his boots and tight pants accentuating his lean legs. He wasn't wearing his signature parka, instead wearing a leather motorcycle jacket. He looked almost painfully handsome.

It wasn't fair.

Barry'd known for quite some time that he was attracted to Snart, at least since the 'incident' with Lewis, maybe even since the whole mess at Ferris Air happened. And seeing him now, so casual and _normal_ , no cold gun anywhere, made that attraction a lot harder to ignore.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, curious despite himself. Leonard turned off the faucet and glanced at him through the mirror before shrugging.

"Having a few drinks. Chilling," Leonard said, an amused tilt to his mouth. He dried his hands and threw the paper towels into the garbage can like an upstanding citizen. "You should go back to your girlfriend, she looks like she's having a lot of fun without you out there."

Barry huffed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Mmh. Good to know." Leonard turned around and gave him a quick once-over, and _fuck_ , Barry was about to get hard just from Leonard's attention on him. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'll see you around, _Flash_."

Leonard was gone and out of the bathroom door before Barry could say anything. Barry sagged against the wall behind him and took a deep breath, turned on beyond reason.

It was pathetic, really. He was in the middle of contemplating whether he should just speed home and jerk off in the shower when the door to the bathroom was thrown open, making him jump.

Then Leonard was standing before him again, slapping something against his chest. It looked an awful lot like Barry's wallet. Barry furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the wallet and back at Leonard's cranky-looking face in quick succession, not quite catching up.

"No cash, Barry, really?"

Then it clicked.

Barry spluttered indignantly and quickly took the wallet from Leonard's hand, startling slightly when their fingers brushed. He put it back into the pocket of his jeans.

"Excuse me? When did you even have the time to lift my wallet?"

The corner of Leonard's mouth twitched. "Let's just say, crime never sleeps." He took a step away from Barry as if to leave again, but this time Barry was quicker. He darted in front of the door to stop him, feeling smug when Leonard looked disoriented by the flash of lightning for just a second.

"Wait."

Leonard tilted his head back and sighed. "And what now, kid? You gonna pay me back for stealing your wallet?" Then a slow, almost suggestive smirk spread over his face, and he stepped closer to Barry. When he spoke again, his voice was low.

"You gonna show me who's the boss? I know you've been dying to throw me back against a wall again, like on Christmas, remember?"

Barry's breath hitched and Leonard nodded slowly, looking satisfied. Fuck. Pushing Leonard against a wall wasn't quite what Barry'd had in mind, but it did sound extremely tempting.

"I am a millennial, you know," Barry said hastily, a futile attempt to calm himself down. He was met with a look of incomprehension.

"What?"

"I mean, millennials supposedly don't carry around cash anymore. So if you're lifting wallets, you should go for people closer to, you know. Your age."

There was a moment of complete silence before Leonard threw his head back and laughed. Barry couldn't help but smile, feeling strangely accomplished. His smirk still in place, Leonard shook his head and stepped even closer.

"So, what's it gonna be, Barry? Are you going to let me go, or…"

Barry exhaled shakily and darted out his tongue to wet his lips, watching Leonard's gaze drop down to his mouth at the movement. That settled it, then.

"Or. Definitely or."

With those words, Barry pushed Leonard back by his shoulders until his lower back bumped against the sink. The only warning was a firm hand against the back of his neck before Leonard leaned in to kiss him very, very thoroughly. Barry breathed in and out sharply through his nose, not wanting to miss a second of Leonard pressing his lips to Barry's again and again, lazy and unrelenting at the same time, slightly sucking at his bottom lip with just a hint of teeth.

Barry pushed himself closer so that their bodies aligned from top to bottom and he cupped Leonard's jaw in his hand. He ran his thumb along Leonard's chin, applying a little pressure, trying to coax his lips further apart. Frankly, he'd been expecting at least some resistance, so it was a shock to his system when Leonard followed his unspoken request immediately and let his lips fall open to let Barry lick into his mouth. The feeling of their tongues sliding together sent such a powerful jolt of arousal through Barry's body that he had to break the kiss to rest his forehead against Leonard's, panting harshly.

Leonard pushed his thigh between Barry's legs and up against his groin, a tantalizing pressure against Barry's quickly hardening cock. Barry moved against it in small jerks of his hips, disbelieving of how close he felt already.

"Fuck," he breathed against Leonard's mouth, and Leonard hummed in agreement.

"Why don't we move this into a stall before someone else comes in and sees us, hm?" Leonard said quietly, lifting his hand to run his thumb over Barry's slightly swollen lower lip. "I mean, it wouldn't bother _me_ , if you're into that kind of thing."

If Barry were thinking clearly, he'd flash them to his house, or a hotel room—anywhere but a grimy club bathroom. Scratch that. If he were thinking clearly, he wouldn't be in this position in the first place. But since apparently he was _not_ thinking clearly, he simply nodded and dragged Leonard into the stall at the very end of the row, hastily locking the door behind them.

Barry was back on him immediately, spinning them around to push Leonard against the stall door. He wasted no time shoving his tongue back between Leonard's lips, desperate to be as close to him as possible. Leonard chuckled into his mouth and let Barry have his way without protest, tilting his head slightly for better access.

Again, Leonard pushed a thigh forward and Barry ground against it gratefully, breaking their kiss and hiding a moan in the hollow of Leonard's neck when the friction caught against the head of his cock _just_ right.

"Need to come," he mumbled against Leonard's jaw, and if he wasn't so turned on he would probably be embarrassed by how shamelessly he rode Leonard's thigh, whining when he felt the hard line of Leonard's cock bump against his hip on a forward-thrust. It was intoxicating.

"How d'you wanna come, Barry?" Leonard said, voice rough, and Barry could feel his hands slide down Barry's spine to the small of his back. He shook his head, unable to think about anything but the delicious drag against his cock.

"Just— _fuck_ —just like this."

"All right," Leonard said and slid his hands down further over his jeans until they rested just under Barry's ass; and then he squeezed and pulled him forward, helping him thrust against his thigh.

" _Shit_ ," Barry gasped, for a moment feeling nothing but the placement of Leonard's hands on his ass, fingers almost creeping between his thighs from behind.

He pushed away from Leonard for just a moment to frenziedly open the button of his jeans and pull down the zipper, probably too fast for Leonard to see. Then he consciously slowed down his movements again and reached behind himself for Leonard's hands, guiding them up under his shirt and under the waistband of his jeans and briefs, so that they were resting over the top of his asscheeks, fingers brushing against his crack.

He felt himself blush and rested his chin on Leonard's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes, but Leonard just cursed under his breath and slid his hands further down, pulling him forward again to rock against his thigh.

"You like that, my hands on your ass?" Leonard asked and shifted to get a better grip, the sleeves of his jacket rucking up where they met the waistband of Barry's jeans.

"Yeah," Barry breathed, feeling almost hysterical because of how good it felt when he picked up the pace of his thrusts again. He slid his hands up Leonard's arms and held on to his shoulders, burying his fingers in the material of his jacket. "I'm so close."

Leonard chuckled at the words, and then he was spreading Barry's cheeks with his hands and pressed a finger against his hole roughly, moving it back and forth in mimicked thrusts while Barry jerked against him almost frantically, and then he was—

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —"

The pleasure multiplied tenfold, and then Barry was coming against Leonard's thigh, biting down moans and spilling his load in waves, and Leonard circled his finger tightly around his entrance, helping him ride out his orgasm. Barry felt his come seep through his jeans and he thrust roughly against Leonard one more time, shuddering, before leaning heavily against him.

"Jesus," Barry said, a little shaky on his legs and he huffed a quiet laugh into Leonard's ear, then pulled back. Leonard slid his hands out of the back of Barry's jeans and rested them on his hips, a smug smile on his face.

"That was a good one, huh?" he asked and waited for Barry's nod before leaning in to kiss him, one hand sliding up to pull a little at the hairs on Barry's nape. Barry sighed into the kiss contentedly, decidedly not thinking about that he'd just gotten off with _Captain Cold_. Well, not entirely. Barry drew back and looked down at Leonard's crotch, biting his lip when he saw how hard he was, straining against his pants.

"Yeah," Leonard said lowly when he followed Barry's gaze and he pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the hook on the wall next to them. Barry greedily took in the lines of Leonard's shoulders and chest, only covered by a thin sweater. Then Leonard opened his belt and his pants and slid a hand inside his briefs, leaning his head back against the door and watching Barry through heavy lidded eyes as he started to stroke his cock.

Barry's breath caught and he leaned against Leonard's side, watching the movements of his hand from above.

"Leonard," he said, pressing a kiss against his jaw, stubble scratching against his lips, "I wanna see you."

Leonard cursed under his breath and he nodded quickly, pulling his pants and briefs down to rest under his balls, and Barry promptly got hard again when he saw his cock, thick and uncut and wet at the tip.

Leonard started stroking again, then circled his thumb around the head to spread the precome. He groaned and picked up the pace of his strokes, and the sound of skin slapping against skin made Barry whimper. Leonard smirked, a smug bastard even like this, and made a show of pulling his foreskin over the head of his cock and back down, hissing from how good it felt.

It was the hottest thing Barry had ever seen, and he whispered encouragements against Leonard's neck while attentively watching him pleasure himself.

Then, Barry's mouth watered when he saw new precome leak out of the slit of Leonard's cock, and he—he _needed_.

Deciding that he could feel embarrassed later when all of this was over, he waited until Leonard couldn't completely hold in his moans anymore, thrusting his hips forward into his hand and looking like he was about to come, before stepping in front of him. Leonard slowed his hand, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, and Barry grinned.

He slowly dropped to his knees in front of him, sitting back on his haunches, and parted his lips, gaze darting between Leonard's cock and his face. Leonard seemed to take a few seconds before he understood what Barry wanted, because then his eyes widened and his hand stopped moving completely, visibly tightening around his cock.

"Fuck, Barry, you can't just—," Leonard cut himself off and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Barry nodded impatiently. "Yeah, come on, I want it." He shuffled a little closer, curling his hands around the backs of Leonard's legs, and opened his mouth.

Leonard shook his head again but resumed his strokes, then curled his other hand in Barry's hair, holding him in place. Barry couldn't believe that this was happening, feeling like he'd stepped into a fever dream starring his deepest, most secret fantasies. He watched as Leonard's hand quickened, moving erratically over the length of his cock, moaning on almost every exhale.

"God, almost there—fuck, I'm gonna—"

His next groan was guttural and Barry swallowed thickly, mouth filled with saliva from anticipation, and opened his mouth wider, sticking out his tongue. Leonard's hand tightening in his hair almost painfully was the only warning before the first spurt of come landed on his tongue, closely followed by the second running down his chin. Barry moaned at the bitter-salty taste, keeping his mouth open until Leonard pulled at his hair, tilting his head back so he could squeeze out the last drops against Barry's bottom lip.

Barry looked up at him, closed his mouth and swallowed pointedly. Leonard exhaled sharply and let go of his cock to collect the spilled come on Barry's chin and lips with his thumb, tapping it against Barry's mouth until he licked it clean.

They both had to catch their breath for a few minutes before being able to move again.

Barry stood up, knees aching a little, and Leonard leaned back against the door, tucking himself away. His eyes were still on Barry's face, but his expression was unreadable. Barry lamely wrapped his arms around himself, not quite sure how to act after having initiated something so intimate in the heat of the moment. He'd completely forgotten that they were in a public bathroom, for the last few minutes.

"So," Barry started awkwardly, then forgot what he had wanted to say, and made an aborted move towards the door.

"Hey." Leonard's hand curled around his wrist. "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Barry shook his head, suddenly feeling the need to get out of there as fast as possible. He looked down at himself, checking that the wet spot wasn't too noticeable, and grimaced at the itchy feeling of come drying against his skin. At least his cock had softened again. He quickly zipped up his jeans.

Leonard sighed. "Barry…"

"Leonard." Barry dragged a hand over his face. "Why are you being so adamant about this?"

Instead of answering his question, Leonard smirked and said, "I just came in your mouth, the least you could do is call me Len."

Barry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Len_. Look, unless you want to take me on a date so we can actually try—try to get to know each other in an at least kind of normal way, I think we should go our separate ways and forget about what just happened."

He took a deep breath and waited for Leonard's reaction. He seemed to mull it over for a moment, then shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why not," Leonard said, put on his jacket, and produced a pen and a piece of paper out of an inner pocket. He held it against the wall and scribbled something on it, then folded it and leaned into Barry's space to put it in the back pocket of his jeans, lightly slapping Barry's ass for good measure as he pulled away.

Barry scowled at him and Leonard snorted, then leaned forward again to smack an exaggerated kiss against the corner of Barry's mouth. He winked at him as he unlocked the stall door.

"I'll see you around, Barry," Leonard said, gaze flitting over Barry one last time, and then he was gone. Barry bumped his head against the wall and scoffed.

Two minutes later, he stuck his head out of the bathroom; there were even less people in the club than before, and there was no trace of either Iris or Linda. _Fantastic_. He walked outside and into an abandoned alley before speeding home.

It was Barry's own damn fault that he waited to open the piece of paper until he got home.

He made a beeline for his room, letting himself fall on the bed and groaned when he realized that he still had to shower. He sat up again and frowned when something crinkled in his back pocket. Right. The piece of paper Leonard had given him.

Barry unfolded the paper and read it three times in quick succession, then stared at the wall sourly. He patted over the side pocket of his jeans, _where his wallet had been_.

Honestly, he should have known.

On his way to the bathroom, though, he couldn't quite suppress a giddy smile. This was probably going to blow up in his face so badly, but, well.

The least he could do was enjoy it until then.

 

*******

 

_If you want your wallet back, meet me for dinner tomorrow @ Rosa's Italian Cuisine on 5th, 8 pm. Wear something nice. –LS_

 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me veeeeery happy <3  
> Or you could come talk to me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
